


Yuna the Slut

by FFSmut



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFSmut/pseuds/FFSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories about Yuna cutting loose and riding every dick in Spira. Leave suggestions on what/how to fuck next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuna the Slut

Brother couldn't believe his luck. while the girls were on Mt. Gagazet, Brother had decided to play hero, hoping it would score points with Yuna. He had failed of course, doing nothing more than giving himself a sprained ankle.

But that night after everyone had gone to bed, including him?

"Your cock tastes like heaven Brother," Yuna moaned before sliding her warm tongue up his 8-inch shaft. She swirled her head around the crown while looking up, staring him in the eye. She was already completely naked, her angelic form free for him to see. Her full breasts, the soft curve of her hips, those long legs.

"Y-Yuna!" Brother choked.

Her lips latched onto his shaft as she bobbed her head down. Her tongue went wild, licking and stroking every salty inch it could find, poking the sweet spot on the bottom of the head, or simply lapping on it. Her head bobbed furiously, making her soft hair fly wildly. Within seconds she could take the base of his shaft with each thrust, enveloping his entire cock in her mouth.

"Yuna! Wha-what is-"

Her mouth withdrew from his shaft before reaching up to place a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up and fuck me."

She crawled up beside him and rolled over, kicking her legs up so she could grab herself by the ankles. "And don't even think about using a condom. I need your dick raw."

Brother wouldn't have dreamed of it. He rolled over onto her, sliding between her extended legs. She pressed the head of his cock into her dripping slit, pushing it in inch by inch.

"Faster! Stuff my cunt already!" Yuna cried with a whorish moan. Brother nearly came from hearing her talk like that. He readied himself and rammed all 8-inches into her in one large thrust. Yuna cried out in pleasure, her spine tingling with joy.

"Yes! Fuck me like a pig!"

Brother slid his arms under her legs, placing them on reach side of her to steady himself over her. Brutally he pounded into her, shaking her body with each thrust. The bed creaked angrily in time with their motions. Yuna panted and squealed as her eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue lolling out from her mouth.

"I love you Yuna!" Brother cried out as he pounded her burning hot pussy.

"I love your fat dick!" she replied. "I love fucking! Fuck me every day, fuck me to sleep, fuck me awake, pull me over and cram your dick down my throat, bend me over the table at dinner!"

He shook wither woods. His arms gave out as he fell onto her, pressing their bodies tight. He reached his head over to kiss her, and Yuna responded by letting go of her legs to wrap her arms around his neck to crush their lips together. Their tongues battled in their mouths, both desperate to overtake the other. Her legs swung around his hips locking his throbbing cock inside her needy cunt.

Brother could feel his balls tightening, his spine tingling. "Yuna, I'm going to-"

His voice was cut off as her legs tightened, shoving him as deeply as possible into her as he exploded inside of her. They howled together as ropes of cum filled her pussy, his boiling hot built up seed filling every nook of her pussy. Yuna's own orgasm hit as she felt him cum, her legs trembling around him, her mind emptied of all thoughts.

Their bodies trembled together in ecstasy as they held each other close. They drifted to sleep in that position, his dick still embedded in her. There would probably going to be questions in the morning, but Yuna didn't care one bit. If Brother had a problem with being only one of the many, many men she planned to take, then that was his problem.


End file.
